You Are Beautiful
by DanielGranger
Summary: "La amaba, eso lo sabia. ¿Desde cuando? Eso nunca lo sabría. Pero era tiempo de afrontar la verdad. Harry Potter nunca estará con Ella." Eso fue lo que pensó cuando lo abandono todo. H/Hr
1. Cry

**Hola, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción** ** _Cry_** **de** ** _James Blunt_** **, no sera la única de este cantante que aparezca en este fic. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

Desde que el cuarto año acabo, Harry ha visto como la "paz" que en el mundo mágico había se apagaba, dando paso a una total era de terror y desesperanza, inclusive en Hogwarts, que era el lugar que consideraba su hogar. Desde la opresión que ejercía el ministerio, alegando que todo se encontraba en orden, aunque esto no fuera cierto; hasta la llegada al poder del señor oscuro. El mundo al que llego, inundado de sueños e ilusiones, entusiasmado de saber que allí podría tener una vida plena, una vida feliz; ya no era el mismo, ahora solo era una sombra de lo que fue, reinaba el dolor y la desesperación, una sombra bastante oscura de lo que fue. Purgas masivas de magos nacidos de muggles, de aquellos que se oponían al régimen que estaba surgiendo gradualmente; en cambio los sangre pura, la mayoría, prefería cooperar y ser parte de aquel ejército de Death Eaters.

Familias desintegradas, hermanos muertos, esposas que perdían a sus esposos. Por su mente pasó rápidamente la imagen de Hermione, que desde que había empezado su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, tuvo que dejar de lado a sus padres, modificando sus memorias y borrándose de las mentes de los que con tanto amor la habían criado por dieciocho años. Se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, como la desintegración de la familia Weasley, la muerte de Moody, de Dumbledore, de Sirius…

 _"Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Harry"_

Eso le había repetido Hermione ya un sinnúmero de veces, pero, aun así, le resultaba bastante difícil creerlo. Tal vez si hubiese muerto en el mausoleo de la familia Riddle, se podría librar de aquel dolor que en ese momento sentía.

Pero sería un cobarde si dejara todo de lado y no terminase con aquel maldito que su único placer en la vida era ver como ardía el mundo mágico.

Se puso de pie y salió de la tienda. El día dejaba ver el sol, aunque cubierto de nubes, era un agradable calor el que hacía en esos momentos, derritiendo un poco la nieve que en ese momento se extendía a lo largo de la zona; habían estado en aquel bosque por dos días, donde, según Hermione, era un lugar en el que los carroñeros nunca estarían. Pudo ver como su amiga leía un libro, a lo mejor Hogwarts: Una Historia; tenia sus ojos fijamente puestos en las paginas de aquel libro, se mordía ligeramente su labio inferior, clara señal de su concentración; se acercó a ella y se sentó en un cojín a su lado.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunto, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara por la sorpresa— lo siento no quise asustarte.

—No es eso— se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja— solo que estaba muy metida leyendo.

—Has leído miles de veces eses libro.

La sonrisa que le dio fue como un aire revitalizador. Desde que Ron se marchó, no habían tenido siquiera más que un escueto intercambio de palabras, no una conversación; tal vez en el momento en que bailaron torpemente con aquella canción de la radio, fueron felices el uno en los brazos de la otra, pero al acabar la canción todo volvió a ser como era antes de que su pequeño encuentro comenzara. Hacía dos días que casi fueron asesinados por Nagini, de quien recibió una mordida, su varita fue destruida y perdió la conciencia hasta a penas unas horas atrás. Recordó el enfado que sintió cuando vio su varita partida en dos, hacia Hermione, por mucho que no quisiera sentirlo; pero se fue, remplazado por la culpa. Ella no se merecía nada de lo que les estaba pasando, no merecía perder a sus padres, tener que esconderse, o sentir que no existía ninguna esperanza de un futuro tranquilo.

Pero, aun así, en toda esta barbarie en la que vivían, ella estaba junto a él, dándole su apoyo incondicional, aun sobre el chico que a ella le gustaba. Muchos le hubiesen abandonado, o tal vez se quedarían por simple lastima, ella no. Hermione era diferente, y eso lo sabia desde el primer momento en que la vio entrar en el vagón del tren, con su cabello enmarañado, su tono mandón y su mirada de asombro al enterarse que era Harry Potter; ella era mucho más que una simple amiga, y lo descubrió cuando despertó solo en Grimmauld Place, observando como las manos de sus amigos estaban juntas, seguramente cayeron dormidos sosteniendo sus manos.

Sabia que era egoísta, pero simplemente fue en el momento en el que se sintió de verdad solo en todos los años que llevaba en el mundo mágico, porque ella era su confidente, su sostén, su razón para seguir adelante; y no tenia idea de por qué hasta ese momento recibió de golpe aquellos sentimientos, que iban más allá de lo que un simple amigo siente por una amiga, no por su físico, que ya se había desarrollado, dejando ver a la hermosa mujer que ahora tenía en frente suyo; pero que le hicieron darse cuenta de que además de no podría materializar o expresar lo que su corazón gritaba por ella, tendría que soportar verla feliz a su lado. Por primera vez no era el primero para ella; y aunque ella le haya dicho que se quedaran en aquel bosque y que envejecieran juntos, tenia muy en claro que no era una proposición romántica, por mucho que le doliera ignorar aquella aceleración en su corazón.

—Sí, pero cada vez que lo leo vuelvo a descubrir algo nuevo— por un momento los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron, pero después dieron paso a unos ojos acuosos.

—Hermione, —ella lo miró directamente a los ojos— te prometo que pronto acabara todo esto. —llevó su mano junto a la de ella y la apretó suavemente— Ten fe.

 _I have seen peace. I have seen pain,_

 _Resting on the shoulders of your name._

 _Do you see the truth through all their lies?_

 _._

De repente, sin que Harry se diera cuenta, sintió como ella se echaba a sus brazos, dejando caer el libro que tenía en su regazo, y comenzaba a sollozar desconsoladamente. Esa era la primera ocasión en la que Hermione lloraba en frente suyo, rompiendo su corazón, aun más que escucharla furtivamente. Tal vez aquello que le estaba diciendo, sobre tener fe, era una mentira para encubrir aquella horrible verdad, que posiblemente Voldemort saldría triunfante y desolaría todo a su paso.

—Hermione, — la abrazó contra sí— por favor no llores.

—He intentado no hacerlo— ella aferró sus puños a su pecho cubierto por el sweater— he intentado estar a la altura de todo lo que esto significa. Pero no puedo aparentar una fortaleza que me ha abandonado.

El moreno la separó de forma brusca, y mirándola de forma severa le dijo.

 _Do you see the world through troubled eyes?_

 _And if you want to talk about it anymore,_

 _Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,_

 _I'm a friend_

—Oye, así no habla la Hermione Granger que yo conozco, —acercó su pulgar a su mejilla y limpió una lagrima que bajaba por ahí— porque tú siempre has sido una mujer que sabe dar la cara a las situaciones más difíciles. Tú eres la razón por la que no he muerto durante siete años, por ti es que he podido seguir adelante, eres la voz de la razón en un mundo de caos e ignorancia, eres quien me motiva a terminar con todo esto, por no ver tus lagrimas correr de nuevo, no por lo que estamos viviendo.

Cuando termino su discurso, Hermione tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas. Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se recargo en su hombro.

—Gracias, Harry, por ser cómo eres. No sé lo que haría sin ti.

—Estarías más tranquila, sin duda alguna— _podrías haber ido con Ron._

Él río, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Eso no es cierto, tú le has dado un significado especial a mi vida.

Ambos sonrieron, abrazados, viendo cómo se consumía lentamente el fuego, sobrando las palabras, por fin sentía que habían vuelto a ser Harry y Hermione, que junto a lo vivido en el cementerio de Godric's Hollow y el baile que compartieron, habían dejado de lado aquellos malentendidos y discusiones que tuvieron el año anterior, convirtiéndose en un par de extraños.

Ya consumida la madera fue turno de Harry para recolectar leña. Pero cuando ya estaba por regresar, gracias a cierto _patronus_ , llegó a un lago y encontró la espada de Gryffindor, que, por su entusiasmo y desesperación, se lanzó al frio lago donde sintió que moriría de hipotermia- si no se ahogaba primero-.

 _I have seen birth. I have seen death._

 _Lived to see a lover's final breath._

 _Do you see my guilt? Should I feel a fright?_

 _Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?_

Realmente sentía que esa vez se le iría la vida, que ya no saldría y que todo terminaría, no por Voldemort, sino por su propia estupidez, como en muchas otras veces ya había sido por él mismo que pasaban este tipo de cosas. El frio que sintió en esos momentos, fue equiparable a miles de agujas clavándose en todas las superficies de su cuerpo.

Pero cuando ya estaba dejándose ir, sintió como era atraído a la superficie por alguien. Cuando pudo ver a su salvador se encontró cara a cara con Ron, su pelirrojo amigo estaba parado frente a él, había regresado.

 _…Todo cuanto deseas es posible, pero también todo lo que temes es posible…_

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Harry por varios días, embargado por una mezcla de sensaciones completamente distintas. Cuando se vio a si mismo besando a Hermione, sabia que era el temor más grande de su pelirrojo amigo, pero, muy dentro de sí, reconocía que era el más grande sueño del moreno. Tal vez no era la visión del temor más grande de Ron, sino la del más grande deseo de Harry.

 _And if you want to talk about it once again,_

 _On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder._

 _You're a friend._

Por eso fue que le dijo que veía a Hermione cómo una hermana, que fuera de eso no sentía nada por ella; la culpa que en ese momento lo invadió fue una de las dos razones por las que le dijo eso, la otra era porque sabia que en el corazón de la castaña estaba el pelirrojo, no él.

Si bien, Hermione reacciono de una manera violenta al regreso de Ron, después de unos días todo regreso a la normalidad, como si nunca los hubiese abandonado.

Ella estaba con la navaja de Bellatrix pegada al cuello, siendo el objeto de amenaza de la enloquecida mujer. Su mente trabaja a mil por hora tratando encontrar un plan que los pudiese sacar de aquel embrollo, pero por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba una probabilidad de éxito. Por eso cuando después encontró a Dobby, en el sótano junto con Luna, Dean, el señor Olivender y el duende de Grindotts, sintió una oleada de alegría, por fin tenia un pequeño rayo de esperanza en aquella penumbra que era su vida últimamente.

 _You and I have lived through many things._

 _I'll hold on to your heart._

 _I wouldn't cry for anything,_

 _But don't go tearing your life apart._

 _Sangre Sucia_

La inmaculada piel de Hermione ahora estaría marcada por aquel recordatorio que la seguidora de Voldemort. Por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas de dolor que por un momento le hicieron creer que terminaría en un estado catatónico, así como los padres de Neville; eso desató su furia contra el heredero de los Malfoy y su despreciable tía, pero a cambio de eso el pequeño elfo domestico perdió la vida en el ultimo momento. Otra muerte que se añadía a la lista de Harry.

Ahora simplemente tendría que preocuparse por terminar de encontrar los últimos tres horrocruxes, la copa de Helga, la diadema de Rowena y a Nagini. Pero ni la sensación de volver a dormir en una cama lo tranquilizo siquiera un poco, el saber que cada vez estaban más cerca de terminar con eso, lo tenían a la expectativa. Tendría que matarlo, volverse un asesino para terminar con todo.

Salió en la fría noche, lleno de un extraño ímpetu. Se sentó en la arena y comenzó a lanzar chispas por la varita de Malfoy que, según Olivander, de ahora en adelante sería suya; era un poco raro utilizar una varita que no era la propia, pero en esos momentos no tenía alternativa.

 _And if you want to talk about it anymore,_

 _Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,_

 _Once again._

—Tampoco tú puedes dormir— la melodiosa voz de Hermione era acompañada por el suave oleaje y el viento de la noche.

—Deberías entrar, la noche es fría— la castaña lo ignoró y se sentó a su lado, en la arena húmeda.

—Es bueno tener un momento de tranquilidad después de todo. — ella lo miro profundamente con sus ojos chocolate— La noche es muy bella.

 _"No tanto como tú"_ pensó para sí. La imagen que tenia de ella en ese momento la atesoraría en sus recuerdos más felices, con su cabello suelto, envuelta en una bata que cubría un vaporoso camisón que seguramente Fleur le prestó.

—Por su puesto que sí, muy bella. — el chico suspiró—Hermione… yo…

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, deja de pensar en eso. — ella se abrazó a él, entrelazando sus manos— Ya pronto acabara, y yo estaré contigo.

Y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla.

 _Cry on my shoulder,_

 _I'm a friend._


	2. High

**Esta canción también es de James Blunt. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste**

Los gigantescos brazos de Hagrid eran sumamente reconfortantes, aun en la situación en la que se encontraban, pues era cargado por el inmenso guardabosques por el bosque prohibido rumbo al castillo.

El amanecer estaba cerca, y en menos de veinticuatro horas aquel lugar que fue su refugio durante seis años, aunque fue el centro de grandes amenazas, ahora estaba casi en su totalidad destruido; había visto morir a más personas de las que su conciencia podría cargar con la culpa, Remus, Tonks, Fred… y ahora estaba "muerto". Y su cuerpo era llevado para ser exhibido ante todos como la prueba del tan temido por unos, pero anhelado por otros, éxito de Lord Voldemort, todos lo verían, como después de todo, Él, el Niño que Vivió, el Elegido, por fin exterminado estaba a manos del monstruo más poderoso del mundo mágico desde Grindelwald; todos serian testigos, todo Hogwarts, los profesores, la orden del Fénix, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna y Hermione. Pero debía detener su impulso de mostrar ante todos que seguía vivo.

 _Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me._

 _There is nothing else in the world,_

 _I'd rather wake up and see (with you)._

Era irónico. Tuvo la opción de dejarlo todo atrás, el dolor y el sufrimiento, para por fin pasar a la otra vida y no preocuparse por nada más, de reunirse con todos aquellos que momentos antes cayeron a manos de los Death Eaters. ¿Por qué no acepto? La respuesta es bastante, inclusive estúpida. Lo hizo por ella, por verla de nuevo, sentirla de nuevo, saber que ella estaba bien. Consideró seguir al anciano director al otro lado, pero su gran amor no le dejo hacerlo.

 _Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again._

 _Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night._

 _But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above._

 _Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

Pero ahora lo que más importaba era conseguir tiempo con la única finalidad de destruir al ultimo horrocrux, la maldita serpiente, y así poder acabar de una vez por todas. Asesinar a Tom Riddle, de la forma que fuese, pero matarlo.

El alarido de dolor que Hermione dejó salir se pudo escuchar sobre los gritos de Ron y Ginny juntos. Ella misma sentía como su garganta se desgarraba del dolor al verlo sobre los brazos de Hagrid, frio y sin vida; no lo creía, no quería hacerlo, pero la prueba estaba frete a ella, destrozando su corazón en mil pedazos.

 _Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again._

 _Do you remember the day when my journey began?_

 _Will you remember the end (of time)?_

Deseaba estar ella en su lugar, ser quien muriera en vez de él. No pudo evitar que fuera, pero él no le permitió ir con ella y ahora había muerto, llevándose las ganas de vivir que tenía. Se aferró a los brazos de Ron, siendo reconfortada por un hombre que no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban. El camino que Hermione recorrió a su lado ahora llagaba a su fin, uno muy trágico, y ahora solo quedaba luchar por terminar con aquello o morir en el intento.

Pero su corazón fue reconfortado en el momento en que Harry se levantó súbitamente de los brazos del gigante, ganándose un grito de furia de Voldemort, y comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra él. Ya comenzada la nueva batalla todos comenzaron a luchar por el éxito de su respectivo bando.

—¿Por qué vives? —sus ojos rojos, llenos de ira y odio, taladraban los ojos verdes del muchacho que tenía en frente suyo. Su gélida mano sostenía bruscamente el rostro de Harry, encajando sus largas uñas en la tierna piel, mientras que en otro plano una nueva batalla se desencadenaba entre los magos.

El muchacho respiró profundo, sin apartar la mirada de él, y la imagen de sus momentos más felices cruzaron su mente.

—Porque tengo algo por lo que vale la pena vivir…

Cuando se enteró de su naturaleza mágica, la primera vez que vio el mundo mágico, cuando conoció a Ronald, a Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, Dobby, todos quienes lo ayudaron al paso de los años.

El grito de furia que el malvado mago dejó salir fue el preámbulo a una caída libre hacia el abismo…

Ahora estaban los tres observando la devastación, resultado de una guerra de siete años, en la que estuvieron envueltos inocentes que durante todo ese tiempo murieron sin siquiera tener alguna relación con todos aquellos horribles acontecimientos; el amanecer daba paso al sol, iluminando el firmamento y así comenzaba un nuevo día, una nueva vida.

Dijo que iría a su habitación, a descansar y comer algo, después de reparar su varita y regresar la varita de Sauco a la tumba de Dumbledore. Pero no iba a su habitación, estaba deambulando por es castillo, absorto en sus pensamientos.

 _¿Qué pasara ahora? Ya no hay peligro, ¿ahora qué?_

Sí. Estaba cansado, pero solamente su cuerpo lo estaba, su mente no.

Miles de cosas pasaban por ella. No solamente sobre que seguiría ahora que todo estaba terminado, que por fin el Niño que Vivió, El Elegido, había vencido sobre El que no Debe ser Nombrado; y muchos comenzarían a tomar provecho de esto, lucrar con su imagen y con su vida, eso era algo seguro.

Llegó al séptimo piso y paró sus pasos ante la ubicación que su subconsciente lo guío.

 _Un lugar para pensar…_

Entró en la sala de menesteres que apenas unas horas antes había sido consumida por las llamas, ahora nada de eso quedaba. Y seguramente todos los objetos y tesoros que había, por Crabbe y el Friendfyre, ahora solo eran cenizas que no consistían en nada más que eso.

 _Inclusive el libro de Snape…_

Pero lo que la sala de había mostrado era el mismo escenario que le mostró cuando formaron el DA, el mismo lugar de entrenamiento con los libros, los modelos y las colchonetas. Apilo unas cuantas de estas y se lanzó sobre ellas, relajando su cuerpo ante la sensación de ya no tener que estar más tiempo de pie. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.  
High; running wild among all the stars above.  
_ _Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos, sola tanto física como mentalmente, ya que Ron se había quedado con su familia junto al cuerpo de Fred. Se sentía una extraña en aquel entorno, pues era la única que no tenia con quien estar más que Ron, pero tampoco estaba cómoda en ese lugar, irrumpiendo en un asunto exclusivamente familiar.

Entró en la sala común, esperaba que Harry siguiera despierto. Él era el único con quien siempre se sentiría a gusto, pero tal fue su desilusión cuando no lo encontró, tal como él dijo, descansando en su habitación. Se recostó un momento en la que era su cama, y por muy extraño que parezca, a pesar de no haber dormido allí por ya casi un año, el aroma a menta del moreno invadió sus fosas nasales. Hecha un ovillo se abrazó a la almohada de su mejor amigo, aspirando la esencia que aún permanecía, sintiéndolo a su lado, junto a ella, como si la abrazara; y sin más cayó en un profundo sueño.

–Harry…

Un par de horas más tarde, con la luz de solo entrando libremente por las ventanas, Hermione comenzaba a despertar lentamente. Sorprendida se encontró con su mejor amigo mirándola, escrutándola, con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de donde estaba, y la verdad no le había importado mucho cuando fue a buscarlo.

—Hasta que despiertas —el moreno de sonreía cariñoso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —Harry se levantó de la cama donde se encontraba sentado y estirando los brazos se acerco a su amiga, sentándose a su lado se retiro los lentes y se masajeó el tabique de la nariz.

—No más de media hora.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En la Sala de los Menesteres —saber dónde había estado Harry fue un alivio para el alma de Hermione. Inconscientemente le hizo un espacio en la cama, invitándolo a recostarse con ella— ¿y Ron?

—Con su familia.

Desde que lo dejó en el Gran Comedor no lo había visto, ni tuvo la preocupación de saber dónde estaba.

—No deberías dejarlo solo. No ahora que son novios.

Fue una sensación bastante agridulce para Hermione escuchar eso por parte del moreno; por su parte a Harry le dolía decirlo en voz alta. Pero era verdad, ¿cierto? Después de todo lo había besado horas antes en la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Claro, novios.

—Lo son, ¿verdad?

Ella no pudo contestar a la pregunta, incapaz de hablar, solo se abrazó a su amigo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del moreno. Ahora por fin tenía lo que llevaba añorando, el amor de Ron ¿pero por qué no le causaba felicidad este hecho? Ella no sabía que era de esas ocasiones en la que añoras tanto algo, a veces imposible, que cuando por fin lo consigues ya no te interesa, dándote cuenta qué lo quieres, pero no es lo que necesitas o te hace falta; Hermione atribuyo a la falta de ese sentimiento las circunstancias en las que se dieron las cosas.

Harry sostenía el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos, aspirando discretamente el aroma de su amiga, ese que lo embriagaba. Sus delicadas manos se aferraron a su espalda y al igual que las de él. Sintiéndose feliz por tener a su ser más amado entre sus brazos, solos y en paz, pudo imaginar por un instante como seria la vida con ella a su lada, como seria sí ella correspondiera a su afecto, sí ella lo amara a él, no a Ron, a Harry.

 _Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?_

 _Promise me tomorrow starts with you,_

 _Getting high; running wild among all the stars above._

 _Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_

Cerrando los ojos pudo ver pasar por su mente miles de imágenes de lo vivido con ella a lo largo de esos siete años, además de miles de visiones de un futuro en común con ella, envejeciendo juntos, amándose como un par de locos.

Pronto Hermione se separó un poco de él, sin perder el contacto, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, sumergiéndose en las profundidades de sus ojos verdes como el jade; mientras Harry hacia lo mismo con sus ojos ámbar. Inspirado por su impulsividad, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, deposito un beso en la pequeña nariz de Hermione.

Fue un beso casto, sin ninguna intención de algo más allá de demostrar el cariño que sentía por ella.

El carmín que cubrió las mejillas de Hermione sacó una pequeña sonrisa de los labios de Harry, observando con ternura su expresión de sorpresa. La castaña no encontraba las palabras para responder, su corazón latía apresurado después del contacto de los labios de Harry contra su piel. Pero por cuestiones del destino, casualidad o lo que sea, cuando estaba por hablar, la voz de Ron los obligo a separarse abruptamente.

—…No quiero regresar a Hogwarts, no creo necesitarlo— ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero el primero en hablar fue Harry.

—Lo mejor es bajar ya. Posiblemente se pregunten dónde estamos.

Bajaron y se encontraron cara a cara con Ron acompañado de Ginny. Ambos se veían cansados y sucios, al igual que todos, pero trataban de conversar lo más amenamente posible. Cuando vieron bajar a ambos jóvenes las escaleras de los dormitorios, dejaron de hablar, esperando a que se uniesen a ellos.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? — Ginny le pregunto al moreno, que en ese momento se sentaba a su lado, abrazándose a él.

—Hermione me despertó, me quedé dormido desde que subí, nada más— sin más, el tema quedo zanjado.

—Le decía a Ginny que no planeo regresar para terminar el séptimo año. — Ron comento enseguida— Pero ella dice que mamá no estará de acuerdo.

—Tu si regresaras, ¿verdad, Harry? — Ginny miró con ojos de cachorrito a Harry. Poco sabia ella que eso ya no tenia efecto sobre el moreno.

—No lo sé, Ginny, tengo que pensarlo bien.

Y era la verdad. No estaba seguro si en verdad valía la pena regresar a aquel castillo, por mucho que lo haya considerado un hogar, y concluir sus estudios era algo que lo traían sin mucho cuidado. Tenía muy poca disposición a ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo mágico, ser la estrella del momento, considerado casi al mismo nivel de mismísimo Merlín. Pero durante su momento a solas en la Sala de Menesteres, pudo mediar sobre su futuro, ahora que no estaba en peligro de muerte la mayoría del tiempo.

Pensaba darse un tiempo a solas, meditar las cosas, sus sentimientos, poder descubrir lo que en verdad había dentro de su mente y su corazón. Tal vez regresar al bosque de Dean no era mala idea, el lugar era una locación apacible, solitaria, tranquila. No consideraba que regresar a Hogwarts fuese buena idea, no con todos allí, por muy ermitaño que pareciese, era lo que más necesitaba, estar solo.

—Mejor vámonos— replico Harry.

Las mujeres que lo miraban profundamente quedaron contrariadas ante el repentino cambio en la actitud del chico de la cicatriz, pero, aun así, lo siguieron escaleras abajo. Al llegar al gran comedor se encontraron con toda la multitud aglomerada en el centro del amplio lugar. McGonagall se encontraba parada sobre el pulpito donde tantas veces estuvo de pie el fallecido director Albus Dumbledore.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento. —su mirada estaba apagada— Pero creo que es necesario decir unas cuantas palabras.

"Perdimos mucho con la guerra tan inútil a la que fuimos sometidos. Hemos recibido terribles daños en el fondo de nuestros corazones, y por eso, necesitamos ahora, más que lo que pudimos necesitarlo antes, es estar juntos, apoyarnos, amarnos los unos a los otros. Somos más vulnerables ahora. Es cierto que Voldemort ha muerto, pero sus actos nos siguen afectando, y lo seguirán haciendo, por eso es por lo que debemos luchar por superar esto. Sé que no es fácil, pero debemos hacerlo lo menos difícil para nosotros y los que amamos, en especial por aquellos que ya no están entre nosotros. Por ellos hay que luchar, para demostrar que su sacrificio no fue en vano, y vaya que no lo fue, por eso es por lo que debemos mantener sus memorias en alto, como lo que fueron, unos héroes."

La nueva directora guardo silencio, para después levantar su varita, del mismo modo que cuando Dumbledore falleció, seguida por todos los presentes. El lugar quedo iluminado por cientos de varitas, dando un tardío homenaje a todos aquellos que fallecieron, magos y muggles.

El tren los dejó en la estación apenas unas horas atrás, devolviendo a los alumnos con sus familias, permitiendo un añorado reencuentro. Hijos se reunían entusiasmados con sus padres, hermanos con hermanas, el saber que habían sobrevivido era un motivo de inmensa felicidad, solo con eso bastaba, nada más.

Harry veía a como a Hermione le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, apreciando como todos tenían a sus padres y ella no. Se acercó a la muchacha, ofreciéndole un pañuelo, no fueron necesarias las palabras para que ella se lanzara a sus brazos.

—Veras como los encontraremos, pronto te reunirás con ellos.

El moreno acariciaba tiernamente su espalda. Hermione se sentía tan protegida, tan querida, tan amada.

Su abrazo se vio interrumpido por la llegada de la familia Weasley, que en ese momento les dijeron que se quedarían con ellos en la madriguera.

La gran casa ahora se sentía fría, sin la calidez que tuvo. Harry y Hermione fueron distribuidos como siempre, ella con Ginny y él con Ron. Para el moreno era un poco exasperante el tener que soportar que la menor de los pelirrojos lo siguiera a todos lados, que siempre buscase la manera de estar a solas con él, siempre tratando de besarlo. Y Harry no tenía idea alguna de cómo decirle que él la había dejado de querer de esa forma, que de hecho solo había sido una confusión adolescente, que trató de dejar de verla como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

Sería difícil aclarar las cosas, y más por las circunstancias, pero debía hacerlo. No quería, ni debía, darle falsas esperanzas a Ginny, no lo merecía. Pero su corazón sufría por alguien más.

Después de la cena y tras quitarse a Ginny de encima, Harry salió de la casa, a la noche de luna llena que se mostraba. Su mirada fija en el satélite natural no le impidió saber quien se acercaba hacia él, ya lo sabía.

—Deberías entrar, la noche es fría— su suave voz llego a sus oídos.

Él volteó a verla, estaba abrazándose a causa del frio de la noche. Su cabello se movía grácilmente al compás del viento.

—Has estado muy seco con Ginny ¿todo bien?

Harry la miro confundido.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Bueno. Es que no has reanudado tu relación con ella, por lo menos hasta donde yo sé, además estas muy distante, no solo con ella, pero a lo que voy es: Ginny claramente espera que tu regreses con ella y vuelvan a ser novios, que en un futuro te cases con ella y que también la hagas la madre de tus hijos.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, Hermione soltó las ultimas palabras con un tono de reproche.

—Mione. Yo no planeo regresar con Ginny.

Su voz sonaba divertida ante la confusión de la castaña.

—Tal vez ella quiera ser mi esposa y todo lo demás, pero yo ya no siento nada de eso por ella, de hecho, dudo haberlo sentido alguna vez.

El latido de Hermione se acelero al escuchar eso. Esas palabras le traían cierto confort y tranquilidad.

—Ven, es mejor que entremos. Cómo tu dices, es una noche fría— él comenzó a caminar rumbo a la madriguera, siendo seguido casi en seguida por ella.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando despertó. Encogió su baúl y lo deposito en su abrigo, por esa razón no había desempacado sus cosas. No planeaba quedarse con los pelirrojos, no tenía caso alguno.

Salió por la cocina y camino hasta estar lo más lejos posible de la propiedad, y sin más, desapareció…


End file.
